Talk:Attack of opportunity
No ranged AoO? Hi nwn fanatics and other folk, question here. is it normal in ranged vs melee NOT to get AoO's? i mean i'm playing a wizard now (chptr1 - nwn1) and i'm using for he most part crossbow (with point blank shot). but whatever i did i wouldn't get AoO's... really weird, cause i remember getting killed lots of times using a ranged weapon in melee. i don't remember "never" getting them... so, after playing forth a bit and some usual doubts about my sanity, i had to know what was going... so i saved the game and started new and created a fighter, with and without point blank shot and rapid shot. i used crossbow, shortbow, longbow and sling and in all that time i NEVER had an AoO!? and i was in combat with multiple enemies! *sigh* do any of you know if it's possible that the script that involve AoO's refuse to fire or just don't fire all the time? ---Pimpernell 18:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) *You should take a look at difficulty, since as long you do not play at hardcore you do not get AoO from anything. ILKAY 21:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Pfff right, i just remembered that myself :S it's on normal difficulty. grrr so stupid... thx anyway, and sorry for bothering! ---Pimpernell 00:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Shifter special attacks and AoOs The dragon breath used by wyrmling or dragon shapes does not provoke AoOs so I must deduce they are not treated as spells or fall into any of the listed categories that would provoke them. But what about the other special attacks, like Captivating Song, Petrification Gaze, Darkness, Ice Storm, etc.? Do any/all of these provoke AoOs? Rather than list all the attacks/abilities I was seeking a sort of "rule-of-thumb" to use to determine which ones provoke them and which do not. Any suggestions or a link to where this may be addressed would be appreciated. TIA, folks. --Iconclast 13:21, March 23, 2012 (UTC) * Off the top of my head, I think none of the special attacks gained by shifter shapes provoke an attack of opportunity. However, provoking an AoO might be controlled by a .2da setting rather than how the ability is obtained, so there could be exceptions. Generally, the AoO for casting a spell applies only to spells cast from a spellbook (but there are definitely exceptions to this rule of thumb). --The Krit 16:33, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :* I see. So does this mean that the feat-granted spells like Greater Ruin would also fall into the non-spellbook group, except the possible .2da idiosyncrasies? --Iconclast 17:02, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::* Yes. --The Krit 17:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) * The actual trigger is the "user type" being set to 1 and the spell is not used as a monster ability. For shifters the only spell they have beyond the normal spells that meets these requirement is darkness (shifter) (which can be seen as a variant of darkness) and the aforementioned shadow attack (shifter). Even the epic kobold / spectre invisibility spell will not cause an AoO. An example of a feat that would cause an AoO would be fear (feat). --WhiZard 18:51, 23 March 2012 * Right, that .2da column. Couldn't remember it earlier. Anyway, I would find it consistent if the class feats allowing spells to be cast (e.g. fear (feat)) provoked an AoO since most of those are compensating for the lack of spellbooks for prestige classes. However, I suspect that consistency in this respect was not high on BioWare's priority list. ;) --The Krit 22:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :* Possibly, but by allowing fear (feat) to cause an attack of opportunity, it makes the creature special ability list as an additional listing of fear. If this was done with all the other spell emulating feats, it could cause problems for the builder to know which listing to use for a creature. WhiZard 14:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::* If it was done with all the other spell-emulating feats, it could possible have gotten noticed by BioWare, resulting in them not being listed twice. ;) Or maybe that's what happened and their solution was to change the .2da instead of the Toolset (then forgot about that solution by the time 1.69 was being worked on). Who knows? It's all speculation at this point. --The Krit 16:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Wand Use ? Question: can you make attacks of opportunity against someone casting a spell with a wand? Do rogues using wands with UMD always risk this because they won't have many ranks in concentration? Iofhua (talk) 14:58, October 12, 2016 (UTC) *Unless custom scripting is employed, only the listed actions provoke an AoO. Except for those actions, item use (including using a Cast Spell property) does not provoke an AoO. - MrZork (talk) 16:45, October 12, 2016 (UTC)